


【尼弩】最后一夜的客人

by AKIRA_ixp



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nega, M/M, Omega Daryl Dixon, Whore Daryl Dixon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKIRA_ixp/pseuds/AKIRA_ixp
Summary: 杀手尼根 x 站街妹妹，ABO声明：这是纸片人、纸片人！与真实的演员、角色完全没有任何关系！
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Negan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. （上）

故事发生在一个雨夜，时间临近深夜，纽约街头的霓虹灯仍在闪耀，但背街却已经从喧嚣恢复成了寂寥，偶有车流经过，车前灯会照出斜靠在巷道口处的一个身影。

他穿着短款的皮衣，擦着黑色的眼线，吸烟的时候会翘起尾指，过风尘的气质之中有有种说不出的魅惑感。

他今天晚上的生意不好，不过他并不怎么在意，因为今天是“最后一夜”了。他的年纪很大了，43岁对于站街妓女来说过分高龄，他攒了些钱，不多，但足够在买下一套海边的小木屋。那屋子有些破，需要修修补补，不过那些活他都会干。

简而言之，他就要退休了。

达里尔本来想给自己来个“狂欢之夜”的，谁知道会碰到下雨呢？他的运气一直都不怎么好。

就在他想要抽完这支烟就回出租屋的时候，他忽然看到一个男人匆匆从马路对面奔过来。别误会，那个男人的目标并不是他，而是街角一家武器店。

那个男人剃着寸头，大高个儿，两条长腿劲瘦有力，背却微微弓着，走路带风，一看就是那种很有魅力的中年款。男妓看着忍不住舔了下嘴角。他的视线就追着他，直到那个男人进入武器店。

尼根是来买子弹的，他正在被追杀，他是个职业杀手，从来没有出过岔子，他是最优秀的。但是这次不知道出了什么事，在事情结束后的十天，他忽然被扣上偷了东西的大帽子（他甚至不知道是什么东西），接着被一群人撵在屁股后面。

Whatever，他已经把他们甩开很长一段，接下来，他有足够充裕的时间调查并准备反击。

他买了很多子弹，还有趁手的突击步、冲锋短突。而等他走出武器店的时候，又一辆汽车从街道上驶过，明亮的车灯晃出角落里站着的男人。

一晃而过的一瞬间，尼根刹住脚步。

他瞧见了那个男人嘴角的痣。

他当然知道对方是干什么的，多年独自行走江湖，让他有足够的经验。对方很明显是个站街的男妓，还是很便宜的那种。尼根本来是没有这个计划的，他顿了几秒，而就这么几秒，那个男人试探着举起右手，朝他招了招。

男妓的招手很特别，是微微向前弯曲四指，其中中指与无名指更向下一些，就那么女气又妩媚的一个手势，连笑容都带着廉价。

尼根舔了下嘴唇，最终大步走过去，肩上还斜挎着一大兜子枪。

“多少钱？”

杀手站在男妓面前，比他高出有半个头来，这导致他必须仰着头看他。

他们去了一家附近的小旅馆，就是那种格外便宜，专门用来打短炮的性爱小旅馆。

进门后，杀手甚至都没有多问什么，他一边摘下背包一边就吻过去。达里尔觉得他喜欢这个人，这是他心中的理想型，他甚至已经能想到自己用双腿缠住男人腰肢时那种感觉，他期待他很大。这么想着他也将手探下去。

果真很大。

他们很快滚到了床上，而这一切都比男妓想象的还要火辣，他被撩翻在床上背对着男人。身材瘦高但有力的男人用手大力抽打他的屁股，掰开两片臀瓣儿。

尼根也觉得男妓辣极了，他要多少钱他都给，进去的时候他这么想着。

那个洞其实已经很松了，不知道被多少男人用力透过，只不过尼根的尺寸巨型，能够适应的人从来很少，这一个刚刚好。他可以一鼓作气插入那个水润的洞穴里，甚至还有淫荡的“噗嗤“声。

阴唇已经因为使用过多有些黑红，可是一点也不耽误水多，温暖的热液一下子包裹住尼根的那根东西。而男妓还会自己向后耸动来吞食吃入，每一次都可以操到子宫。触碰到那里的时候，他会张开口大叫，叫得又软又浪、还有几分说不出的缠绵。

尼根忍不住咬他的肩膀。

他们很快换了体位，是符合达里尔的设想的，可以环住男人精壮腰肢的正体位。他喜欢这种直直的腰，不是健身房里刻意锻炼出的倒三角，而是天然形成的、带着绝对压迫的力量感。

他好舒服，于是用双手环住男人的肩膀，更贴近他。他甚至有些遗憾这房间里关着灯，刚刚的小巷中不是很有看清男人的脸。

不过一个杀手大概不希望被看清吧？又或者，对方也不想去看清一个上了年纪的老妓。可是这不耽误他吃他的大东西，真的好大，填得好满，好舒服……

也许是太舒服了，事毕之后杀手并没有立刻离开。他环住男妓赤裸的肩膀，在他的肩头上咬了几口，和他温存。他们又交换了几个湿腻的吻，带着黏腻体液的四条腿暧昧地交缠着。腻乎了足够久，杀手才起身，将钱放在床头柜上，用电视遥控器压住。

男妓拥着被子，偷偷去瞄客人穿衣服的模样。这算是他职业身涯里质量超优的客人了，也是他最后一个客人，他很满足。只是今晚之后他们就不会再见面，他不经想多看他几眼。

最后一个客人，总有些特别的。

“明天晚上，你还在那个巷口么？”尼根忽然问。

这个问题让达里尔愣神，他一直以为对方并不怎么瞧得上他。他的耳根子悄然红起来，“你该退役了老家伙”，“老妓女还想动什么罗曼蒂克的歪心思”，他在内心申饬自己。

但他鬼使神差地点了点头：“……那你会来么？”

“来，和今晚差不多的时间。”

旅店的房门带上了。

达里尔又站在街角，这本该是他退役的第一天，他应该拿着自己存下的那兜子钱，去买早就看好的海边小木屋的。但今天，他还站在熟悉的街角，吹着熟悉的冷风。

他接连拒绝了好几个客人了，其中包括一个刚下班的警官，那个警官是他的熟客，人不错，总是接济他点旧衣服鞋袜什么的。他和他女人吵架的时候就会来找他，通常挺温柔，只是若是在女人那里吃了亏也会用皮带狠抽达里尔来发泄，还挺……刺激的。

他和警官聊了几句，警官和他喋喋不休地说着自己新交往的黑人女友，很有性格的妞儿。达里尔眼角时不时瞥向街道尽头。警官察觉出来，最终礼貌地问他是不是在等人。

达里尔怔了怔，鞋头蹭了下地面。

他知道老妓是不配等人的，不是说不配等客人来，而是他看上去就不应该拥有期待。更何况，自从二十一岁那年离开家，他已经二十多年没和人建立过亲密联系了。他顿时觉得惭愧，仿佛偷了什么不该属于他的东西。

他吞咽一下，最终摇摇头。

警官拍拍他的肩膀，临走前将他压在墙上吮吸了一口他的唇：“以后你不做了，我会想你了。”

等到半夜十一点的时候，达里尔的手有些冻僵了。他将手揣进衣兜，又跺跺脚，觉得自己差不多该回去了。一定是“最后一夜”给他的错觉，这么多年过来，他早就该知道人类是最言而无信的，尤其还是露水情缘的嫖客。

他觉得自己像个愚蠢的傻逼！

“嗨！别走——！”

正当他要转身离开的时候，远远儿忽然传来急促的脚步声。纽约的深夜飘起雪雨，鞋子踩进水洼里的声响格外清晰。

“对不起，我迟到了！”

等到达里尔再回神时，昨晚那个高个子嫖客又站在他面前了。他是跑过来的，气喘吁吁，又挺又长的身材微微弓着背站在达里尔面前。他拉下头上的兜帽，达里尔一眼看到他脸颊与胡茬上的血迹，而对方的脸色即便是夜晚的路灯下也是青白的。

“你受伤了？！”

“是，对不起，只是想万一你还在等我。对不起，”他又重复道歉，“我马上离开……”

达里尔咒骂一句，一把扯住男人的胳膊将他拽进暗巷深处。他本来骂“谁等你了”，或者“你这个白痴”，最终却闭上嘴，将尼根的一条胳膊绕到肩膀上，一路搀扶着他朝前走。

“……怎么弄得？”

“被二十多个人围了，没想到对手这么快找上门。”

达里尔心头一紧。

他将尼根带回家，这很危险，但他不在意，他一无所有，是个没什么好失去的小人物。而且他很快也要搬走了，说是家，这里其实是政府安置低收入人群的一个贫民区，整片区域被裹在纽约鳞次栉比的高楼中央，是全部由廉价合成板搭建的移动板房。

达里尔没有带人回家过，工作是工作，而这里是一个可以让他安心蜷缩的窝。

打开房门时，尼根嗅到一股纯粹的Omega的气息。

这是一间只有三十来平方的蜗居，左右两个部分被帘子格挡，右手边是双人床与简易衣柜，左边是一个迷你客厅，有灶台、小餐桌与沙发，过道通着卫生间。

虽然小，却被打扫的非常干净，东西的摆放有种凌乱的居家温馨感——床上与沙发上都铺着温暖舒适的垫子，木质餐桌下有一方小地毯，窗户上安着省钱但效果不错的水空调，床边缝隙里还有一片暖气片。

达里尔将尼根安置在沙发上，打开窗户下的暖气片，屋内很快温暖起来。

温暖的Omega居所让人无端放松，让尼根产生了一种回到爱人怀抱的错觉，就像二十多年前那样。这种感觉太过美好，以至于他有些昏昏欲睡。

他也的确也睡着了。

第二天醒过来，他发现他正抱着男妓，躺在对方的双人床上。

“你睡觉的时候有捏人屁股的习惯？”怀里的男妓用沙哑、慵懒的声音问，灰蓝色的眼睛睇着他。

尼根的笑纹变深：“谢谢你，救我回来。”

达里尔没当真，他知道尼根自己也可以逃脱。可他不会戳破的，那未免太煞风景。他给了尼根一个吻，有点点试探的意味，但是立刻，看似冷血的杀手将柔软的舌头探进他的嘴里，深深地、掠夺所有空气般吻他。

他们又拥抱在一起，尼根将他翻过去，从后面要他。粗长的一根一面顶入达里尔的软穴，一面用手指玩弄他的屁眼。

“哦……哈啊——嗯……慢点……”

男妓被深深地满足了，以至于求饶般地叫唤起来。尼根却干得更猛了，揉捏着他厚实的臀肉，一边扇他的屁股一边艹那个湿腻的不停吮吸的洞。

等达里尔终于从他的怀抱里挣扎出来时，已经被玩弄的神志迷蒙。他微微张着嘴，感觉到那根大东西不断冲击他的子宫，甬道中酥麻刺激的感觉一波一波上涌。

他爽得吐出软舌，侧躺在尼根怀里发出柔软撩人的呻吟声，在尼根又一次插到他子宫口时，他伸手抓住男人后脑的头发。

“你就是这么谢你的救命恩人的？”

尼根胯下动作没停，笑着攥住达里尔的手指，一根一根地吻过去。

达里尔的心里有点发酥。

最后，尼根再度将粘稠浓腻的精液射入他的生殖腔内，量多的不断从男妓的肉穴中挤涌出来，一汩汩地顺着股缝又流淌到床单上，多到让达里尔失神地望向天花板。

尼根在这里住了下来。

贫民区是很好的藏身地点，人员混杂且流动迅速，最重要的是没有任何仇家能猜得到。当然，也是因为他们之间有化学反应。

他们就像一对肌肤饥渴症患者，又像是失散多年的老情人，不仅仅是喜欢贴在一起亲密、挨蹭、做爱，更有种两个人都无法忽视的契合、黏腻与舒适。他们仿佛撞在一起就炸燃的火花，只要接触，就有说不完的话题，做不完的爱。

尼根本想说点什么的，每一次抱过达里尔之后都是。但是他们两个加在一起的岁数有大半个世纪，岁月让他们无法再像小年轻那样遇到可能合适的情感，就能热情高涨的投注进去。

我是杀手。

我是个男妓。

他们不约而同地这样想着。

所以达里尔没问尼根什么时候会离开，他就好比路边便宜至极的汽车旅馆，旅客随停随走，而有些话一旦问出口，就戳破了那层最隐秘的窗台纸，会让一切分崩离析。

尼根也从没有问过达里尔为什么不再工作，是因为钱足够支撑两个人的生活，还是单纯的因为他？他是个居无定所没有亲人的杀手，一生中从没能完成任何诺言，他能付得起，只有钱。

于是，尼根把钱压在床头柜的电视遥控器下，而达里尔默默收下钱，就像完成某种秘而不宣的交易。

**

“你喜欢吃这个么？”男妓短短粗粗的手指摩擦过下巴。

这是尼根住下来的第三周。上上周他尝试吊着一只手臂帮达里尔修理水管，同居的第二周，他主动承担了扫地和洗碗的工作，而今天，他陪达里尔一起出来采买。

尼根看着达里尔手上的那盒东西：“羊肉卷？”

“嗯。和一种亚洲的面条、午餐肉放在一起煮会非常好吃。”

“好啊。”

男妓对尼根的认同感到满意，他有点小矜娇地点点头，心情愉快地又将一袋外包装上有着五星健康标志的冷冻蔬菜扔进购物车里。

“还考虑营养均衡？”尼根笑着从后面捏了把他的肉屁股。

达里尔耳根子一红，瞪了尼根一眼。尼根总是夸他，把他往好处想：什么做饭好吃、会生活、还有习惯性的为别人考虑云云。还从没有人夸奖过他这些，虽然他是个Omega，但他们说的只有“臭婊子，你的活儿可真不赖”。

达里尔赶紧收回心神，别再想了，他再三告诫自己。

他的童年与少年时期是在老爹的殴打和哥哥的嘲讽中度过的，他们叫他“没用的Pussy”。他在家里唯一的作用就是父兄发泄怒火的工具。

莫尔还好些，最多在他被他那些狐朋狗友欺辱时看看笑话，然后把他从包围圈里拽出来，给他的肚子上来两拳，叱骂他管好他“骚哄哄”的信息素。臭老头那边就要看运气了，如果喝了酒，那将是一场灾难。达里尔的左臂一直会习惯性的脱臼，直到他十六七岁才好起来。

他当然指望过以后找到合适的伴侣，摆脱这一切，但幸运从未光顾过他，他被委以信任的人欺骗，在草率的标记之后，就像一只用过的避孕套那样被丢弃在原地。

再后来，生活总是会让他这样的人变得更加饱经风霜一些。

所以和挺有感觉的优质客人站在超市里，比对不同品牌的牛肉的价格，选一罐热量没有超标的牛奶，再探讨一下未来一周吃点什么，还是他从未享受过的平静。

退休前的一点小小犒赏吧，他想。

其实这对尼根来说，也是种新奇的经验。他没想到会在纽约有这样的际遇，在这个他曾经最厌恶的城市里——

纽约其实是他的故乡，也是他的伤心地。尼根的老爸是天堂岛的黑帮老大，曾坐拥1/3个纽约城，地下势力网甚至绵延至海外。但是就在他二十四岁，即将接任父亲位置之前，一场意外的火并毁掉了一切。

左膀右臂的背叛，父亲被暗杀，轮港大爆炸，地盘被早有预谋的数个敌对帮派侵吞，他也在那场战斗中身受重伤。他犹记得被几个忠心的旧部护着逃出纽约城，用毛毯堵住不住流血的弹孔，靠在泛着海腥臭的货轮船舱里。

之后的十年里，他都没能回来。

他的存在是许多帮派的眼中钉、肉中刺，他只能蛰伏着、等待着，等到他们都淡忘，等到可以重新组建救世军，等到他带着人杀回来。

好在尼根的耐心很好，他等了十二年，然后在短短的三年中夺回一切，甚至将地盘进一步扩大。那绝对是一段值得称颂的辉煌经历。

只是之后，一切又变了。

纽约城变得让尼根看不明白，他不是那种擅长打理产业的家伙，或者说，他自觉得做不到奴颜婢膝地讨好黑警察，做不到将棍棒挥舞到女人身上来榨取利益，更做不到将白面卖给未成年的小鬼。

时代变了，运毒、洗钱、胁迫弱小与贿赂上峰，比起靠实力夺天下的时代，现在人们更热衷于耍阴招，黑帮做着最低档最见不得光的脏活，像黑警们饲养的豺狗。

尼根觉得甚为无趣，报完仇后，他遣散了救世军。

他开始流浪，接点杀手的散活，不得不说他天生就对这个格外在行。虽然他更想安定下来，只不过唯一曾让他体会过安定的人，二十多年前就死了。

达里尔不一样，他让他再次感受到了那种安定。

尼根有些受宠若惊。

身高差的缘故，他可以很方便地从后面抱住男妓，用胯顶撞他肉乎乎的屁股。而当躺在床上，他的手臂横在达里尔胸口时，男妓也会用两只手温存地把住他的胳膊。

他会抚摸尼根胳膊上的肌肉与伤疤，却从不问缘由。

他会系上围裙给尼根做饭，从不介意他何时会走。

蜷在一个被窝里时，尼根喜欢用赤裸的脚丫子蹭达里尔的小腿与脚面，弄得两个人身上都热乎乎的。

达里尔被他摸得兴起，就会主动坐上来，故作凶狠地瞪圆眼睛，再用短短的手指把黑发别到耳后，俯下身吻他。他亲得色情，热腾腾的下体贴着尼根的肉棒，一边磨蹭一边伸出舌头舔男人。蹭着蹭着就吃进去了，尼根一巴掌抽在他的肉屁股上，他也只会发出舒服地哼哼。

但其实婊子有情义，在一举一动之间，尼根感觉得到。

他想和他约会。


	2. （下）

“这家餐厅不错，”达里尔说。

他正夹着烟，站在距家两条街外的中餐馆门口。男妓畏冷，会把下巴缩进厚实的长围巾里，抽烟的时候再探出头来，像某种可爱的松鼠。他习惯性地用中指与拇指捏着烟，小指难以克制地翘起，还觉得自己酷毙了。

尼根不会戳破的，他喜欢达里尔所有的小动作。他像个不禁撩的老淫棍，看了一会儿就忍不住，捞过达里尔的另一只手，亲吻他手背上的光头纹身——连纹身都这么可爱。

这让男妓触电般抖了下，飞快抽回去。“死娘炮！”他嘟哝着。

他可以容忍跪在肮脏的小巷子里给人口交，被压在装着空啤酒瓶的纸箱上透逼，冷风吹过巷口，嫖客每插一下，他都需要依靠身下酒瓶间的撞响来分散注意力。他可以忍受一切，忍受疼痛与屈辱，却唯独不能忍受在明亮的灯光下，和可能喜欢他的人有那么一点点温暖的暧昧。

他从没体会过这种温暖，这太过了。

在家里不行么？他想，他保证立刻翻身骑到尼根的身上，但别在人来人往的街上，好像他们之间除了男妓与嫖客之外，还有点什么别的关系那样。

尼根将烟头在墙壁上摁灭，搂着男妓的肩膀推开唐人街中餐馆的门，不着急，他寻思，反正来日方长。

中餐馆里挤挤攘攘的全是人，纽约这地界寸土寸金，所以餐馆忒小，桌间距也近，让两个人不得不挤在一张对男人来说过分迷你的圆桌上，桌下的膝盖都碰到一起。

“我永远也用不好筷子。”尼根抱怨。

达里尔顿了顿，还是给他夹了一筷子软乎乎的鸡蛋。

他记得尼根喜欢吃炒蛋，喜欢吃虾片，就把那些都夹给他，或者摆到他面前。

这是一种闹中取静的感觉，吵吵嚷嚷的中餐厅里，服务员抄着广东话与英语，端着托盘从一桌桌间挤过，大圆桌上的客人相互之间对话必须得提高嗓门，外面的天逐渐黑下来，汽车前灯又将街道映亮。

而这些喧嚣全部是背景音，他们得以藏在俗世中，吃着饭、聊着天，仿佛世界上任何一对真正的情侣，没有人知道他们一个人是杀手、一个人是男妓。

这让尼根想说点什么。

“我其实想停下来，有个女人或者Omega，不用特别有钱，但很恩爱，有个农场，再有两三个吵吵嚷嚷的孩子。”尼根笑着，然后神秘兮兮地，“我可以在马厩里艹我的伴侣，还挺刺激的，一直想试试。”

达里尔的鼻头红了：“是啊！住在那种地方，连Pizza都不会有人给你送。”

“噢嘿！别这么煞风景。”

“就是提供一点意见，我小时候就住得很偏。”

“你小时候？”尼根不自觉问。

达里尔心里咯噔一声，Shit，他不想谈，无论是自己的过去，还是农场甜蜜又幸福的小日子，他实在是受够了做一些无谓的期望了。

而正当他想说点别的什么的时候，远远儿忽然来了个大嗓门。

“呦，达里尔！你在这儿？！”是个黑人壮汉，乔什。他正搂着一个穿着短款露脐皮衣、胸部丰满的金发女郎，挤过人群来到达里尔和尼根这一桌。

达里尔的脸色难看。

乔什是个从来不知道审时度势的蠢货，他一下子握住男妓的肩膀，朝尼根努努下巴：“你傍上的新客人？”

“放开、混账。”达里尔皱起眉头。

“别这么无情，我想你很久了。你最近怎么不站巷口了？”他一边说着一边用手掌捏起达里尔的肩，男妓嘛，本来就是供人随便摸随便亵玩的，更何况他算是他的老主顾，“我上次还想找兄弟和你双飞的，明天有空么？这位客人包你的到什么时……啊——！”

尼根掰住他的手腕，看起来没用什么劲儿，黑人却疼得脸色发白。

“滚。”杀手言简意赅。

也许是他的气势实在逼人，黑人不由吞咽了口吐沫。

“抱歉、抱歉。”他连忙搂着他的白人马子退场，仓皇地去别桌。只是临走的时候还不忘嘟囔——“Fuck！约会就早点说，婊子还从良了！”

达里尔一把按住尼根。

实在没必要和这种人在餐馆里打起来，他没忘记尼根还在被人追杀，没必要引起骚动。再说，这只是一个小的不能再小的插曲，在男妓的生活中稀松平常。

过了那么一会儿，也许是很久，他松开眉头。

“在一个地方做久了，难免就有熟客。话说回来，以你的条件，找个姑娘或者干净的Omega很容易的。”

他笑笑，强调“干净”两个字。

他知道尼根不介意，四十多岁的人，哪里还会真介意什么干净不干净，可他就是觉得找个随便和男人双飞的，嘴里和逼里不知吃过多少男人精液的Omega，实在是太脏了。

“我倒是想到处走走。”

“什么？”尼根回过神。

“你说你想安定，我倒是想骑着摩托车到处走走，去没去过的地方。”

“为什么？”尼根不觉得达里尔单纯地喜欢旅行。

“找人吧，大概。”男妓的眼神飘得远了些，手指在油腻腻的桌布上蹭了蹭。

可是那张桌布被用的太久了，黑红黑红的，早已看不出原本的颜色，自然也蹭不太干净。

**

尼根最近开始独自出门了。

达里尔没有多问，仍旧去超市买菜，准备两个人的食物。他想等尼根走了，也就可以退掉这处房子。他又抽空绕去那栋海边的小屋看了看，屋主对于之前的爽约十分气愤，和他说除非三天内交齐三成定金，否则不会再凭口头约定给他留着。

达里尔觉得挺公平的，点点头，说三天后就来交定金。

他拎着菜走回家的时候还在想，不知道尼根今天回不回来，应该会回来吧？但他已经做好对方突然有一天就不再出现的准备。毕竟，他只是个便宜的“汽车旅馆”。

家里有人，但不是杀手。

达里尔推开门就觉得不对劲，然而反应还是不够快，他被一根铁棍重重击中腹部。

他当然还手了，就算是Omega，他也是凶悍会咬人的Omega。他打得很凶，对方两个人都没能摁住他。这群人是来找尼根的，达里尔急了，他必须逃出去告诉尼根仇家上门了，让他赶紧走。

大概是察觉到达里尔的意图，那群人里最高大的那个从外面进来，一把掐住他的脖子将他狠狠摁在墙上，疯狂揍他的肚腹。

“呜呕——”

达里尔的只觉得酸水与血腥气争先恐后地涌上来。

还是莫尔下手轻，他迷迷糊糊地想。

而大概是他的急迫被人看穿，那些人更怀疑起他和尼根的关系来：这可不止像嫖客与妓女，不是么？他们逼问他东西在哪里。什么东西？达里尔不知道，就算知道也不会说的。虽然是男妓，他也有自己的原则。

他挣扎出来，被匕首划过额头，眼前一片血色的模糊。他奋力将刀插在那个叫贝塔的家伙的手臂上，企图赶走对方，但对方回敬的是却是将匕首没根扎入他的大腿。

达里尔倒在墙边，那群人见实在问不出什么，开始重新翻箱倒柜——反正这屋子也小的可怜。

他的所有东西都被翻出来，又毫不珍惜地扔在地上，如同垃圾。

那群人什么也没找到，只除了一个装着二十五万美金的破纸袋。

“不……”

“没想到男妓还挺有钱的。”带着面具的家伙说。

贝塔哼了两声，用拇指蹭掉胳膊上的血，颠了颠手上的纸袋：“当做医药费吧。”

达里尔一把扯住他的裤管，又被贝塔踹开、踩住手腕，腕骨顿时发出碎裂的吱嘎声，他的执拗最终惹来对方的不耐烦。

“砰——”

是装了消音器的手枪的声响。

“一个男妓而已，真是麻烦。”

**

尼根抱着纸袋往家走，他的心情非常好。

虽然在达里尔这里养伤，但他并没有停止对之前追杀他的家伙的调查。今天他去酒吧见了老部下，得到了准确情报：是一伙叫低语者的新势力，领头的是个光头女人。对方不知道从哪里知道他手上有原来天堂岛黑帮留下的大量资源与资金，既然尼根“退役”，资源弃置实在浪费，不如掠夺来使用。

尼根觉得好笑，但他的确嗅到了阿尔法身上的神经质与攻击性。不过处理她急不得，他单枪匹马的，得多动动脑筋。

他这么想着，一路往家走，但踏上通向他与达里尔住所的小路时，不对劲的感觉朝他袭来。

是那种凝在空气的肃杀，这让杀手的神经瞬间紧绷。

他将纸袋放到地上，从邻居家的篱笆下面摸出之前就藏好的枪，俯下身，小心翼翼地朝屋子的靠拢。达里尔应该不在家吧，这时候应该是在超市买菜？杀手想着，心脏却不可抑制地越跳越快。

他一脚踹开屋门，等着他的却不是利刃或枪子，而是……

他看到达里尔倒在血泊中，鲜血从额头、肩头、大腿上涌出来，沁红了板房廉价的合成地板。男妓的脸色是惨白的，双眼紧紧闭着，看上去像不知道还会不会再醒过来。

不、不不不。

**

他就不应该肖想不属于他的东西。

这是达里尔还没有恢复意识就先想到的东西。他觉得很疼，真的疼。他早该习惯疼痛的，那是从出生开始就伴随着他的东西，老头子与兄长的殴打，和这么多年以来，客人不留情面的凌辱。

他本来以为自己是有机会摆脱这一切的，在他还年轻的时候。年轻人么，总会对生活抱有不切实际的愿景，他遇到过一个Alpha，很有艺术气息又浪漫的家伙，大城市人，和他这种红脖子乡巴佬不一样。

他真的以为对方会和他在一起，可是一切都像夏日的梦幻泡影，以至于二十多年过去，他早已记不清对方的面容，只模糊能忆起对方吸引他的气质。而他原本以为自己可以独自生活，车祸却将他推向下一个深渊，他没有毁容，只是面部的手术让他欠下巨额债务。

没有一技之长却妄图留在城市里的乡下人是很惨的。

他总是这样不自量力。

他想着熬到买的起一栋海边的小木屋就可以退休了，想着这一切马上就可以画上句点，所以掉以轻心了，居然开始对一种生活、对一个人产生了肖想……

达里尔醒过来的时候，尼根在他的病床边。杀手守了三天，下颌上都浮起一层青色的胡茬，眼窝深陷着。

“抱歉，是我回来……”

“给你添麻烦了。”达里尔说。

他记得是尼根救了他，又一路把他背到医院，他还依稀有印象自己蹭了尼根一身的血。

“你该走了，这里不安全。”达里尔推了推他的手。

已经很好了，他救了自己，又送到医院。自己身边不安全了，再待下去，他们一定会发现他的。

达里尔想清楚了，最开始他就不应该接这个“最后一夜”的客人，这样对他们两个的生活才都好一些。

杀手觉得他说的在理，对方能找到贫民区是自己大意，他一定会解决阿尔法的，但现在达里尔的伤还需要人照顾，他正在犹豫。

“走之前……可以帮我垫一下医药费么？”男妓忽然问。

“什么？”

“我知道有点贵，我没有养老金或保险，”男妓看起来有些窘迫，难以启齿，“以后会还你的。”

尼根的脸色难看起来：“说什么屁话。”

男妓被吼得难受，闷哼了一声，肩膀那一枪打穿他的肩膀，差一点击穿心脏，让他一阵阵心悸，而腿上的刀伤更让他起不来床。

他意识到这个，忽然有点慌了——不知道会不会瘸，如果一瘸一拐的，就更不好卖了。

“别去操心那些，你说的对，的确应该优先解决危险，我很快回来，你生活够么？我记得你说过有些积蓄，不，我还是先去拿些给你。”

这个回应让达里尔慌张。

“你在想什么？嗨……”尼根尽量温柔的叫他，摸了摸他的脸颊，“在想什么？”

“我白天会去修车的，”男妓没头没脑的来了一句，然后又说，“晚上再去街口站一站。”

“……”

“我这个岁数，卖不上价了。还你钱，要一段时间。”

“达里尔！”尼根的声音严肃起来。

达里尔就像被那个声音烫到，他退缩了一下。

尼根下意识地攥住他的手。

过了很久，真的很久，他听到男妓颤抖的声音。

“我攒了很久。”他说，“那是打算买海边小屋的钱，其实只够八成，但剩下的我可以打零工赚。我不想卖了，你是我最后一个客人，我只想……过一点平静的日子。”

他用没受伤的手臂挡住脸。

“我不剩别的了，只有钱。我等不动他了，也找不到。”

“找谁？”

“一个混蛋，我的……Alpha。”

尼根怔住，他不知道达里尔有过Alpha，他只知道对方做过腺体手术，所以再怎么射进去都不会怀孕。他以为那是为了这份工作。

“蠢极了是吧？二十一岁那年，他说要跟我结婚。他家境很好，是纽约的城里人。莫尔跟我说过，别相信城里人，他不会看上我这个土气的乡巴佬的。”达里尔笑着，“我不听，说Jeff信得过，他要回家有点事，处理好了就回来，他临走前，我和他做了，他还标记了我。”

尼根的脸色霎时惨白。

“他果然没有再回来。”男妓的喉结滚动，“我来纽约找他，也没找到，我按照黄页上每个姓Morgan的姓氏都找了，都没有。我才意识到，他大概连名字都是骗我的。”

他当然是骗他的，他不能告诉他自己的真实名字，那对两个人都不安全，他本来是想等……

“那时候我怀孕了。找不到人，我也想把孩子生下来，都五个多月了，我没想到会遇到车祸。”

“你怀过孕？”尼根的声音沙哑。

“不像么？我的确不是个好妈妈。”达里尔的声音很轻，“没钱，整个纽约又都不要没有学历又怀着孕的Omega，所以才想到去当男妓。那天清晨我想省一些钱走回家，太累了，就没听到汽车的声音……是我的错，我想保住她的。”

他的声音越来越痛苦，二十多年过去，他还在苛责自己。

“是个女孩子，如果像Jeff的话，会很漂亮。我长得丑。”

尼根的指甲深深掐进掌心里。难怪他嘴角有个痣，难怪他让他觉得熟悉。但也难怪他没有认出他，二十二年了，自己用的是假名，他用的是艺名，他还做过手术。那个短暂的夏日太模糊，模糊到他们都在努力铭记对方最美好的一面。而生活总是这样的讽刺，讽刺到让他们辨不出历经岁月与风霜，不再年轻也不再朝气的彼此。

“我一直还想找找看的，前几年放弃了。如果他还活着的话，应该是个艺术家了吧？不过就算找到，我的模样也太不堪了，还是攒点钱买个小屋子更靠谱，莫尔说的对。”达里尔点点头。

他没有说后半句，莫尔对的点在于：从来都不会有什么人，真的会为他们这样泥沼里的人停留。

尼根是他最后一个客人，他难免想多了，是他的错，所以落到现在的下场，也是自找的。

“本来想在海边买个小木屋，现在大概还在再攒一段时间了。”

男妓说完，已经平静下来，生活对他的摧折太多，多到如果还想活下去，就必须很快平静的接受并适应。

接受以后，他甚至觉得羞愧起来，他不该和尼根说这些的，他并不是他什么人。

他用力抹掉眼泪，攒着力气又推了推杀手。

“快走吧。我会先还你钱的，之后还去街角找我就好，我会尽快出院。还有几个老主顾，再攒一次会很快。”

**

尼根不记得自己是怎么离开医院的。

他叮嘱达里尔不用操心，无论是钱或别的任何事，自己明天还会来看他。然而只有尼根清楚，他是怎样落荒而逃。

二十二年的时间太长，长到耗尽一个人生命中最美好的时光，他没有想过在这个世界上会有人用这样的方式思念他。

其实尼根一直惦念着，然而当时他无论如何也回不去纽约。他只能自我安慰，达里尔相貌很好，又体贴又会为他人考虑，有这么多优点Omega，即便离开自己也能找到更安稳的人，过上不错的生活。乡下那个小地方，他应该早早就结婚了。

返回纽约的第一时间，他就去找了，没抱任何旖旎的念头，只是想去见见故人。但他只见到了莫尔，迪克森家的老爹卧病在床，莫尔一直留在乡下照顾。莫尔看到他就直接拔出枪，嚷嚷着说他弟弟早就死了。

尼根一直以为他死了。

但是他要怎么说？说他搞明白了莫尔之所以那么说是达里尔再也没回过家？还是要他告诉达里尔，自己就是那个把他的人生搅的七零八落的混账？

杀手推翻了桌子，大声地嘶吼。他简直想给自己来上一枪，他浑身都在哆嗦，把黑帮首领与杀手的冷静丢得一干二净。

然后他想起阿尔法。

他能为达里尔做的太少了，但至少这件事，他可以了结。他雇了护工照顾他，嘱咐对方无论如何看好倔强的病人。

**

纽约的雨夜，炸响惊雷。

卡车撞入一处被破坏了电路与监控的宅邸中，没有任何警报和灯光亮起。

阿尔法皱起眉头，裹着睡衣下床。她摸了把自己的光头，想不出是谁敢半夜来她的地盘造次。她霍地拉开门，雷电又闪一下，她看见一个高挑精悍的男人，正是这些日子她的狩猎对象——尼根。

轰隆一声雷响，掩盖过刀刃切开咽喉的声音。

至于贝塔，他死的就没有那么轻易了。他被支开了，听说码头有尼根的消息，带着小队前去围堵，等到反应过来赶回来，什么都晚了。

巨人发出愤怒的咆哮，命令手下在宅邸中分头寻找。但等他听到消音器的细响时，却屡屡能看到的只有眉心弹孔中涌出红白尸首。直到这时他才想起来：在黑帮首领之外，尼根还是个杀手，最优秀也最残暴的那一种。

贝塔瞪圆眼睛，他尸体躺在大宅的楼梯上，眼睛再也无法合拢。

雨快停了时候，达里尔醒过来。

他迷迷糊糊中听到房间里有滴水的声音。他揉了下眼睛，用完好的手拉开台灯。

他看到尼根站在床前，男人浑身都湿漉漉的，沾着雨水与血，还是像他第一次见他的时候模样——背脊微微弓着，斜挎着装满武器与子弹的背包。

而这一次，他的手里还拎着一个破破烂烂的纸袋，纸袋里面是二十五万美金。

**

达里尔从来没有点破，袋子里面的钱不是他的——他是说，无论是袋子本身，还是里面一沓沓新得足可以反光的纸钞，都可以说明这一点。

达里尔的钱是脏兮兮的，一卷一卷用皮筋绑起来的，大多是客人给的大面值，他就直接存了下来。

更何况，他从来都没和尼根说过具体的情况。

但他想这大概不是什么问题，只要尼根想“问”，就没有什么是“问”不出来的。至于原来的钱，达里尔知道那群恶棍的脾性，大概早就被挥霍掉了。

不过他没有点破，毕竟是他惨淡的一生中，鲜少有人为他做过的好事了。

他的耳根子发红。

尼根那个老混球赶走了护工，接过照顾他的工作。达里尔对于尼根把他抱起来、再移到轮椅上的动作总有些不适应，每次这样的时候，他都会尽力埋低头，并希望头发可以挡住耳朵。

他知道在世人眼里他是放浪的，所以老婊子害羞起来，会格外不好意思。

可尼根好像一点也不在意，他就喜欢盯着他瞧，把达里尔瞧得想打人。伤口基本愈合后，就开始发痒，达里尔终于找到理由对尼根“颐指气使”，他要求他给他拿东西，要求尼根带他去天台晒晒太阳。

他俩就和两个老傻瓜似的并肩坐在天台上。

“你会被抓住么？”达里尔忽然问。

昨天，新闻里面报道了纽约一所大宅里面的凶案。

尼根说：“不会。”

达里尔点点头，他还是愿意相信他。

过了那么一会儿，夕阳将远处的天光映得一片红时，尼根忽然问：“我想退休了，你想不想……和我一起过？”

达里尔觉得，这样好像也不错。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 记得看番外~


	3. 番外

他们搬家的时候，是三个月以后了。两个人合伙在海边买了一个双层别墅，后面还有一片大草地可以改成农场的那一种，达里尔坚持要付一半的钱，尼根非常认可这种Omega平权意识，欣然接受。

而一个月后，杀手就利落地把马厩搭起来了。

达里尔一直觉得他是在马厩里面怀上莉迪亚的，不然女儿不会像个管不住的小马驹。每每提起这个，尼根就嘿嘿嘿地笑，活似个乡下老流氓，达里尔为此没少揍他。

而他总觉得自己不是个称职的好母亲，半夜爬起来给莉迪亚喂奶的时候，还抱怨过这比他妈的当妓女难多了，毕竟嫖客不会在半夜三点把你从被窝里哭起来。但事实上，他做得还挺不赖的，莉迪亚被他养得白白胖胖的，尼根好像也胖了。

五十一岁的时候，达里尔已经是彻头彻尾的高龄产妇了。他想起医生叮嘱他们一定节制的话，耳根子通红。

他坐在玄关外头的门廊上，脚踩着栏杆晃尼根新买的摇椅，一边晃一边摸隆起的腹部，里头是一对双胞胎。

尼根刚好把莉迪亚哄睡了，正从二楼下来。他把刚拿出的冰啤酒瓶贴在达里尔的脸上。

达里尔“嘶”了一声瞪他，显然他并不打算在怀孕的时候喝这种东西。尼根觉得有道理，很快承认错误，并把啤酒收起来，然后他趴在达里尔的腿上，又过了一会儿，他解开Omega的上衣纽扣，把脸埋入Omega隆起的胸口。

达里尔简直要骂人。

“不喝浪费了。”尼根信誓旦旦地，一边叼着他的奶头一边抬起脸，表情无辜。

送双胞胎上小学以后，家里终于清静下来，两个人腾出些自己的时间。达里尔收拾东西时，还翻出尼根的武器，他忽然想起最开始时这个男人总是神经紧张，像一只随时随地都可以上膛的枪。

他漂泊了太久，也争斗了太久，早忘记安然生活是什么模样。甚至有时候雷雨夜，尼根还会突然从床上坐起来。

不过渐渐都好了，后来的雷雨夜，尼根会握住他的手，当然，不是雷雨的夜晚他也握，不但握，还捏他的屁股。

达里尔理好车库里的东西时，尼根刚好开着卡车回来，卡车上装着化肥与春季的种子，前杀手现在是个好农民。尼根跳下车，腿仍旧又长又直，腰杆很挺，还是当年性感的模样。

他朝达里尔走过去，搂过Omega的腰给他一个又深又湿的吻。达里尔拍拍他的手，示意他别在外头就把手伸进他的裤裆。

“孩子们又不在家。”

哦是啊，达里尔想，他都快忘了小捣蛋鬼们不在家，那就随便了！

日子过的很快，宁和又安稳，莉迪亚上初中的时候，两个人偷空跑去夏威夷旅游。据说那里的大岛是个活火山。他们住在海边的旅店里，身后是火山，面前是夕阳，景色有点像尼根表白的那天傍晚。

达里尔想起什么，他忽然问：“其实你就是……”

“是。”尼根大大方方地承认了。

达里尔愣了一会儿，捏捏他的手，并没有继续追问的意思。很多事情，一旦过了那个时间，再去追溯原因都显得格外没有必要。其实他早有预感，又或者说，早就不在意了。

“晚上想吃什么？”过了一会儿，他安和地问。

“都好。”尼根侧头在他的嘴唇上深吮一口。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 写在结尾：这其实是篇半梗半文，许多背景图层、环境图层的渲染，以及过度部分细节都没有加，主要是那样字数搂不住了，还请大家自行脑补（←你）。但是尼弩感情是真真的！最后，还希望喜欢这篇站街妹妹 >，<！


End file.
